This invention relates to the field of labeling machines. More particularly, it relates to a simplified apparatus and method for merge labeling using a wipe applicator wherein the linear speed of the article to be labeled is different from the linear speed at which the label delivery mechanism can operate.
In the prior art relating to apparatus for merge labeling, the linear speed at which the label can be delivered is often limited by the rate at which a printing device can print necessary information to the label before it is applied to the article to be labeled. This may be especially true in merge labeling of labeling cartons for mailing or distribution, where each label may be printed with information specific to the carton being delivered to the labeling station. Such labeling has in the past required either that the label always be applied adjacent to a leading edge of the carton to be labeled, or that some complex mechanism as a piston or a timed air blast be used to quickly transfer the label from a fan box after the label is peeled completely from a continuous backing sheet, called a liner. The liner is advanced one label-length at a time across a sharp edge, creating a peel line, to fully disengage the label from the liner, depositing the label either onto a fan box from which it may be blown onto the carton or onto a vacuum pad carried by a piston that mechanically transfers the label to the carton.
In applications wherein such mechanisms are not used and a peeling mechanism merely feeds the label to a pinch point, labeling problems can develop if the carton to be labeled is moving at a faster speed than the feed rate of the liner. Synchronizing the speed of the conveyer carrying the cartons to be labeled with the speed of the feed rate of the liner is often problematical. Imprecise synchronizing can lead to torn labels or labels that are misapplied, either of which condition is considered an unacceptable result. The label or the liner can be torn if the label has a large area still adhered to the liner when the label adhesive suddenly makes sufficiently strong contact with the carton to suddenly pull the label from the liner or the sudden pull may yank on the liner sufficiently to upset the printing mechanism upstream from the peel line.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide in a merge-labeling operation a simplified apparatus and method for automatically and with precision applying each of a series of individual self-adhesive labels from a continuous liner transporting labels at a first linear speed, each label being applied to one of a series of individual cartons moving past a labeling station at intervals at a second linear speed different from said first linear speed and wherein each said label is applied at a selectable and reproducible preset distance from the leading edge of each carton.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus whereby a self-adhesive label having a leading edge and a trailing edge and carried on a continuous liner is by a first advancement of said liner partially disengaged onto a fan box from said liner that transports labels at a first linear speed, said first advancement leaving said trailing edge still attached to said liner, and by a second advancement of said liner, said label is subsequently further disengaged therefrom by advancing said liner, thereby advancing said leading edge to engage a carton moving at a second linear speed different from said first linear speed, and almost simultaneously disengaging said trailing edge from said liner.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus whereby a self-adhesive label having a leading edge and a trailing edge and carried on a continuous liner is by a first advancement of said liner partially disengaged onto a fan box from said liner that transports labels at a first linear speed, said first advancement leaving said trailing edge still attached to said liner, and by a second advancement of said liner, said label is subsequently further disengaged therefrom by advancing said liner, thereby advancing said leading edge to engage a carton moving at a second, linear speed different from said first linear speed, and almost simultaneously disengaging said trailing edge from said liner and wherein each label being applied to one of a series of individual cartons moving at intervals at a second linear speed different from said first linear speed and said apparatus includes a triggering means that initiates said second advancement wherein each said label is applied at a selectable and reproducible preset distance from the leading edge of each carton.